not so happy endings
by Luna at Midnight
Summary: AU. naruto and hinata were engaged and things were peacefull until orochimaru shows up and kidnapped him. Naruto changed due to the tortue he is recieved and hinata needs to help him. naruhina i suck at sumaries but please read. M just to be safe.


Hello! As you all probably know I'm Luna at Midnight. This is my very first naruto story and I'm so excited! Please no flames unless there is a reason behind them. Tell me how to improve my story and also mention any ideas for the plot. Also I wouldn't mind some compliments. I don't really know a lot of Japanese words so tell if I'm using them incorrectly and my grammar probably sucks too.

Ok. This is a naruhina fic. (My favorite of course.) It takes place after 347 in the manga series may contain spoilers.

"Naruto fox" talking in general

'_Naruto fox_' thinking

"**Naruto fox" kyuubi speaking and the inner people**

'_**Naruto fox' **_**kyuubi thinking**

**  
Disclaimer:** I do not own naruto, you hear that you dam lawyers I said so leave me alone, but if I did I would make the episodes and manga come out faster with more naruhina and action. Dam it I want it so bad!

Yosh! Here we go!

No Point of View

Hinata and Naruto sat on the stone hokage faces watching the setting sun. They didn't care about anything else and hadn't really talked the whole day. They didn't need to. Life was peaceful in Konoha; Sasuke killed Orochimaru, both Naruto and him both trained harder and harder until they went and killed Itachi, and destroyed Akatsuki. The village safe from harm once again went back to a state of peace. Naruto and Hinata finally realized their love for each other and ever since then they hade been inseparable. Seen together walking everywhere hand in hand, the glares from the people of Konoha had gone down as Naruto was starting to be respected. Not that he even paid attention to them. Sasuke had the cursed seal removed and returned to his former gloomy, silent, emo self. (A/N: all those Sasuke fans can't deny it. Sasuke is emo!) Though now he and Sakura have been seen dating and rumors are floating around that they were soon to be engaged. The village got their mighty Uchiha clan back and Naruto obtained a brother once more.

Naruto looked at Hinata. Her gentle curves were hidden under her fluffy long pale and light violet hooded jacket that she wore all the time. Her grayish black mesh shirt underneath and her blue pants were just beneath her knees with her shuriken holster. (Post time skip outfit.) Her skin was a creamy sort of white. Naruto loved the way her eyes look. They were white with what looked like lavender at the edges and didn't have pupils. She no longer was the shy, under confident girl she once was. She was able to walk with her head held high and she spoke without a single stutter. Naruto wanted nothing more than to protect her. He would die for her. Hinata looked at Naruto out of the corner of her eye. He still wore orange although it was edged with black rather than blue. (Post time skip outfit) He was still as hyper as a five year old that was sugar high, but over the years he has calmed down. She caught herself staring at his face. The sort of feminine shape of it, the whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks, his sapphire eyes looked ahead towards the future. She knows that he will achieve his dream of being hokage one day; she just hopes that she will be by his side when that day comes.

The sun disappeared over the horizon and Naruto realized it was his chance. He had a surprise for Hinata that he was waiting to give her at the right moment. "Hinata-chan I want to ask you a question, but you need to stand up." Naruto said fishing through his pocket.

"Nani? Why do need me to stand up?" She was deeply confused, but she stood up anyways.

Naruto got on one knee and brought out a diamond ring from his pocket. "Hinata will you marry me?" Naruto was very nervous. He had planned this out carefully, after all the bumps in their relationship. He had to prove himself worthy of the approval of the Hyuuga elders by doing a huge fight against a Neji again. There were a lot of things getting in the way, but they managed to get through the tough times. Now he was ready to move on to the next step.

Tears welled up in Hinata's eyes. She had been waiting so patiently for this moment ever since they were genin. It seemed like a fairy tale. "Y...Yes!" She waited until he slipped the ring on her finger before she jumped in his arms. Every thing was perfect.

"**Finally! If you waited any longer I would have had to come out there and do it myself!" **

Naruto inwardly sighed. The dam fox just had to ruin his moment. 'Why won't just shut up for once! I wanted it to be perfect." Kyubbi had finally given up on getting out and instead decided on just making Naruto's life miserable while sometimes giving him advice. Naruto wish the fox wouldn't intrude in his life's business, but he couldn't do anything about it. So he just ignored the fox.

Hinata and Naruto again sat down on the hokage's stone head watching the stars as the sparkled in the night sky. All was peaceful again, until there was a rustling of the bushes behind them. Naruto acting on instinct jumped up and pushed Hinata behind him watching the bushes for the intruder. The bushes rustled some more before someone came out.

"Hello there Naruto-kun." The person stepped out of the shadows. Naruto gasped turning pale and Hinata hid further behind him shaking. Orochimaru laughed.

**That's all for now. I'm not sure if I should continue, but anyways tell me what you think.**


End file.
